Alcoholism
by TheUltimateVampire
Summary: I’m not good at summaries. Rated for language and use of alcohol.


Alcoholism

A/N: I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks they belong to there legal owners.

* * *

Dave, Simon, and Theodore sat at the kitchen table waiting for Alvin to come home, it was almost one in the morning. "I don't think I stay up much longer Dave." Theodore said looking tired. "You can go to bed if you want Theodore. Simon and I will talk to Alvin once he comes home." Dave said looking a little tired himself. "Alright." Theodore said as he got up from his chair. "Good night." Theodore said as he left the room. "Good night." Simon and Dave said together. Dave and Simon waited another hour before they went to bed them selves. It was five in the morning when Alvin arrived home. He stumbled in the door drunk. He walked into the living room and fell onto the couch and almost instantly fell asleep.

At eight Simons alarm clock went off. He reached over and turned it off. With a yawn he stretched his arms and got out of bed. He put his glasses on and noticed Theodore was still asleep and that Alvin was still not in his bed. "Hey Theodore wake up." Simon said shaking his brothers shoulder. Theodore opened his eyes and said "Oh, ok. Good morning then." As Theodore was getting out of bed Simon grabbed a blue sweeter from the closet and a green one for Theodore. "Here you go." Simon said and threw Theodore his sweeter. "Thanks." Theodore said as he took the old one off and put on the new one. Simon changed as well. They both left the room with Simon following Theodore. They made their way downstairs. Theodore headed for the kitchen and Simon went into the living room. Simon found the front door wide open. "That's strange." He said as he closed the door. He made his way to the couch and found Alvin asleep and smelling of alcohol. "You have got to be kidding me." Simon said to himself as he shook his head. "Get up Alvin." Simon said as he shook him. Alvin opened his eyes and sat up with a wince of pain. "Shit, my head." Alvin said putting his hand on his head to try and stop the pain. "Well, that's what you get when you drink to much." Simon said as he sat down on the opposite side of the couch. "Shut the hell up Simon." Alvin said still clutching the top of his head. Simon shook his head and grabbed the remote. He turned on the television and flipped through the channels. Alvin got up from the couch and said walking to the stairs "It's to damn noise in this fucking house." As Alvin walked up the stairs Dave saw him as he was going down. Dave stopped Alvin in his tracks and said "Get back downstairs right now Alvin, we need to have a little talk." "Oh come on, so I staid out little late no big deal." Alvin protested. "It's more than that Alvin. I can smell the alcohol on you. Now get downstairs." Alvin turned around in defeat and headed downstairs followed closely by Dave. "To the living room." Dave said once he and Alvin were at the bottom of the staircase. As Dave and Alvin walked into the living room Simon turned to see them and turned the television off. Dave sat in a chair as Alvin sat by Simon. "Now tell us where you were last night, Alvin." Dave said locking his hands together and resting his elbows on his knees. "I was out." "Where?" Dave said sternly. "A party at some ones house, I don't know who▒s house it was." Alvin said with a sigh. "I can assume that there was alcohol at this party, right?" Dave asked leaning back in his chair. "Yeah." was all Alvin could say. "I will forget the fact that you never called to tell me where you were or when you were going to be home, but I cannot forget the fact that you went and got drunk at some strangers house. Tell me how much you had to drink." "I don't know. I lost track after a while." Alvin said looking down at his feet. "How did you get home?" "One of my friends dropped me off." Dave let out a small sigh and said "At least you didn't drive." There was silence for a few minutes while Dave sat and thought. "Alvin I have lost all trust in you right now. You will do nothing but go to school and come home, there will be no internet or video games. I will be a little lenient and allow you your CDs and one hour of television a night. This will carry on until I feel I can trust you again. Do you understand me Alvin?" "Yes Dave." Alvin said closing his eyes and leaning his head back on to the couch. "Now I'm sure you have a hangover so I want you to go up to your room and wait it out." Dave said getting up. "Alright." Alvin said and shoved off the couch and slowly walked to his room. Dave sighed and looked at Simon and asked "Simon, could you take him some aspirin and a glass of water?" Simon got off the couch and said "Sure Dave."

Alvin closed the door once he was in his room. "The one fucking time I get caught by Dave and it has to be when I get shit-faced." Alvin sat on the edge of his bed. "I need a little medicine." Alvin said and reached under his mattress. He pulled out a thin bottle of unlabeled whisky. "Ah yes the strong shit." Alvin said unscrewing the cap. Once off Alvin put the bottle to his mouth and tilted it up. The opened and Simon walked in with a glass of water in his right hand. "Hey Alvin I brought you some..." The whisky had just hit Alvins lips when Simon walked in. Simon was so surprised to see his brother with a bottle of whisky in his hand that he dropped the glass of water. Alvin swallowed what little whisky got in his mouth, quickly put the cap back on the bottle, and shoved the bottle back under his mattress. "What is wrong with you Alvin? You get in trouble for drinking at a party and then you come home and start drinking again." Simon said ignoring the water and broken glass on the floor. "What's going on up there?" Dave called from downstairs. "Don't say a damn thing to Dave, Simon." Alvin said getting off his bed. Simon hung his head and sighed. "Nothing Dave. I accidentally dropped the glass on the floor. I'll clean it up." Simon called back. "You need help, Alvin." Simon said and walked back downstairs. He came back with another glass of water, towel. broom, and dustpan. Simon gave Alvin the water and aspirin he then proceeded to clean up the mess on the floor. As Simon was picking up the glass he cut one of his fingers. "Dammit." Simon cursed and put the finger in his mouth. "I'm sorry Simon." Alvin said sitting on his bed. "For what?" Simon said picking up more glass. "For all of this. And you're right I do need help." Simon stopped and looked up at Alvin. "What do you mean?" Simon asked standing up. Alvin looked at his brother for a few seconds before saying "I think I might be an alcoholic." Simon blinked a few times before saying "Just because you got drunk at some party doesn't mean you▒'e an alcoholic." "You think that's the first time I've gotten drunk? Let me guess you also think that's the only bottle of alcohol I have in this room." Alvin said and got off his bed. Alvin got the bottle of whisky from under his mattress and through it on the bed, he reached under his pillow and took out another bottle. He reached under his bed and pulled out a box with a lock on it he then took a key from his pocket and opened the box. Alvin pulled out six bottles of assorted alcohol. Alvin then pulled out the drawer on his night stand, dug around and pulled out three more bottles. Simon was in aw as Alvin pulled out the bottles. "Alvin." "I need help Simon." Alvin said sitting back down on his bed. Simon walked over to Alvin and sat by him. "Do really want help Alvin?" Simon asked. "Yeah." Was all Alvin said as he looked down. "Then the first thing we need to do is tell Dave and then we have to get rid of all this alcohol." Alvin looked at his brother and said "Alright Simon lets go tell Dave and pour this stuff down the drain." Simon stood up along with Alvin. They picked the bottles up off the bed and headed downstairs.

As Alvin and Simon walked into the kitchen Dave and Theodore were at the table eating breakfast. Dave looked up and saw the boys carrying several bottles of alcohol. Shock and surprise came over his face. "I can explain every thing Dave." Simon said placing the bottles by the sink. Alvin put the rest of the bottles by the sink as well. "I'll tell him Simon." Alvin said turning to Dave. "I have to tell you or confess rather." Alvin said rubbing the back of his neck. Dave looked at Alvin waiting to hear what Alvin has to say. Alvin looked over at Simon who said "Go on Alvin." Alvin nodded and said "Dave I'm an alcoholic." Dave looked at him for a minute before saying "I'm glad that you told me this." "And Simon is going to help me with my problem." "Is this true Simon?" Dave asked Simon. "Yes, I'm going to help him and see him through what ever difficulties he might have." Simon said walking over to the sink. "Now lets get rid of all this alcohol. Alvin you have to be the one to dispose of it all." Simon said grabbing a bottle and handing it to him. "Alright lets get it over with." Alvin said and took the cap off the bottle then poured it down the drain.

After Alvin disposed of all the alcohol he had he checked himself into a rehab center for three months before he was deemed cured. Once he got home from the center he was welcomed home with a small party consisting of Dave, his brothers, and the Chipettes. "Welcome home Alvin." Brittany said hugging him tightly. "It's nice to be back but I would love to breath Brittany." Alvin said unable to move his arms. Brittany let him go and apologized "Sorry Alvin but I'm just so happy you're back." "We all really missed you." Theodore said giving his brother a hug as well. "I missed all of you as well." The party went on with everyone having a good time and laughing a lot as Alvin told of some of the funny and strange things that happened at the rehab center. After the party died down and the Chipettes went home Alvin went up to his room and sat on his bed. After a while Simon came in with a couple cans of soda. "Hey Alvin brought you a soda." Simon said handing it to him. Alvin took it and said while opening it "Thanks." He took a drink and set it on his night stand. "You know you're the best damn brother in the world." Alvin said to Simon as he leaned against the headboard. "Now what makes you say that?" Simon asked and sat down on Alvibs bed. "You helped me come to realize that I needed help and if it wasn't for you I would have put the bottle to head and pulled the trigger. You pretty much saved my life bro. I was headed to self-destruction and you pulled me back. I will never forget that and I will always be grateful." Simon looked at his brother a smile and said "It was a one time thing." Alvin through his pillow at Simon and laughed while saying "You ass." Simon laughed as well. "But seriously, thanks man." Alvin said and moved to his brothers side. "That's what a brother's for." Simon said and hugged his brother. "Oh and welcome home." Alvin chuckled and said "Glad to be back bro."

* * *

There we go another story from me. Hope you like it and if you do R&R


End file.
